


domestication

by kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Established Relationship, Hyung Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: In which Sehun needs a lesson in discipline.





	domestication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpesoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/gifts).



"Soo? You're back early," Sehun greets his boyfriend with the sweetest smile when the other enters their shared apartment. He's in the kitchen, preparing dinner because it's one of his rare free days, and although his culinary skills are lacking, Sehun thinks that homemade food is a lot nicer than some takeout. Kyungsoo will appreciate the thought.

Okay, so maybe he's not _that_  innocent. There are ulterior motives playing into this decision. Sehun might or might not have neglected his boyfriend for the past week, choosing to spend time with Luhan while he's in town, although he is fully aware of Kyungsoo's animosity towards his best friend who he used to date way back in freshman year. That was 5 years ago.

For the past week, Sehun had dinner with Luhan every day, often going to a bar or karaoke afterwards and telling Kyungsoo he would come home late. He didn't lie, saying he was spending some time with close friends, but he didn't tell his boyfriend the details either, not until Kyungsoo asked him if Luhan was back.

Kyungsoo had seen their selfies on Luhan's Instagram, and he didn't say much after Sehun admitted that he had been hanging out with Luhan. Nonetheless, Sehun knows that Kyungsoo is not pleased and thus he had decided to make an attempt at appeasing his boyfriend who must be having a hard time controlling the fury simmering inside of him.

"I should be the one asking you that," Kyungsoo says, still poised, but Sehun can see his control waning. Kyungsoo's hand is slightly shaking as he loosens his necktie. Sehun expects further inquiry, but there is none. Kyungsoo walks past him to their bedroom, so Sehun turns back to his task at hand - dinner.

Kyungsoo doesn't show up until food is served, simple doenjang jjigae with rice, a dish his boyfriend taught him to make. He is satisfied when Kyungsoo hums in approval after the first spoon, but his mood soon turns sour. Kyungsoo is staying silent throughout their meal, not reacting to neither Sehun’s stories, nor his questions.

Now, Sehun knows that he hasn't been nice to his boyfriend lately, but that does not justify the silent treatment. In fact, he is waiting for Kyungsoo to blow up, but there comes nothing. It leaves Sehun craving for attention, but he is hesitant to ask for that. It's not in his place to do so, though he has hoped for Kyungsoo to be as sweet as always, loving, doting, caring, easily forgiving.

"Thanks for the meal," Kyungsoo murmurs and gets up once he's done. Sehun is irritated, but he doesn't speak up. He clears the table and does the dishes without another word. Maybe Kyungsoo will forgive him once they are cuddling in front of the TV.

He slides up to his boyfriend, invading Kyungsoo's personal space on the couch, but again, there is no reaction. Kyungsoo's eyes stay glued to the screen. Sehun doesn't give up that quickly though. He presses more, leaning against his boyfriend, his head resting on Kyungsoo's shoulder, only to be shaken off. He pouts.

"Soo," he whispers, intent of gaining his boyfriend's attention no matter what. At this point, he considers begging, too, even if it hurts his pride.

"Soo, please."

It's his persistence that usually gets Sehun everything he wishes for, and in this situation he is counting on that, too. Kyungsoo's patience has its limits while Sehun doesn't mind waiting for longer if that means he'll get what he has been aiming for. This time, too, his strategy works out as well, possibly better than he has imagined. Kyungsoo's annoyed hiss draws a smile on his face, but that fades the moment Kyungsoo pulls him by the ear, not too hard, but he yelps in pain nonetheless.

"Brat," his boyfriend spits, and Sehun feels equally excited and scared. It's been a while since Kyungsoo has disciplined him, and maybe, just maybe it's time for another lesson in manners.

"I'm sorry," Sehun whispers and closes his eyes, waiting for what comes after.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kyungsoo prompts and lets go right away when Sehun whispers a meek _hyung_.

"Is that how you apologize properly?" Kyungsoo asks.

Sehun is quick to shake his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I apologize, hyung," he whispers, underlining the word _hyung_. He knows how much Kyungsoo loves to be referred to in that way, although he is okay with leaving out the honorifics as well. Without them, they feel closer in their bond, and with them, there is order in their relationship. Sehun won't deny that he enjoys using the title _hyung_ on his older boyfriend. He really does, more so, when Kyungsoo's eyes light up and he becomes just a tad more doting.

"And what is it that you're apologizing for?" Kyungsoo asks. He leans back against the couch, Sehun kneeling beside him with his head down.

"I'm sorry for being a brat," Sehun apologizes, gaze still casted downwards. He knows that he is not supposed to look up until he's forgiven. It's not Kyungsoo's rule, but this is the way his parents had taught him to apologize and it's internalized, so he's doing that now, too. One should show sincerity, display how ashamed one is of one's own actions when apologizing, and eye contact would forfeit the purpose.

"Please elaborate," Kyungsoo says, tone unchangingly calm. "What do you mean by being a brat?"

Sehun takes a deep breath to gather his thoughts, not wanting to miss a detail when he is apologizing. And so he tells Kyungsoo what he's sorry for - for the not so secret dates with Luhan, for neglecting his own boyfriend, for not showing enough respect.

"I'm sorry for talking so informally to you," he whispers. "Will you forgive me, _hyung_?"

The following pause is excruciatingly long. Kyungsoo knows him too well, knows how to keep him feeling antsy with guilt weighing down his shoulders. It might look like a small matter not worth the fight, but to Sehun who loves harmony above everything else, having someone hesitate when deciding to forgive him or not, it's torture, and not necessarily the good kind.

"Please," he adds quietly. "I know my mistakes. It won't happen anymore. I promise, hyung. _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo hums, barely audible, but that sound elicits goosebumps. Sehun knows what Kyungsoo is going to say, he knows Kyungsoo too well. The following words are not surprising.

"An apology is not enough, Sehun. You need to make it up to hyung."

"How?" Sehun asks, his throat feeling dry. Kyungsoo's voice has gone husky, and Sehun can feel his skin prickling under the heated gaze. He is sure that Kyungsoo is eyeing him from head to toe, a smirk on his face.

"Will you do as hyung asks you to?"

Sehun nods, his reaction too fast, but he doesn't care. He wants Kyungsoo to know that he is eager to do anything to please his hyung, no matter what the request.

**Author's Note:**

> what happens after is for you to imagine since we all know i suck at writing smut. thanks for reading.
> 
> also, this was written on twitter since carpesoo requested some hyung kink with d.o.


End file.
